New kid on the block
by holleywholly
Summary: There is a new girl at school and everyone is falling over head over heals, including Jackson. But will Miley's jealousy get the best of her. Please read and review.
1. New Girl at school

"Can any of you guys tell me where the cafeteria is?" a girl came up and ask Oliver, Miley, and Lilly.  
"Well I can show you if you want," Oliver said smoothly.  
"That would be really sweet of you, Thank you," the girl smiled walking with Oliver the opposite way leaving Lilly and Miley.  
"That was really weird," Lilly said to Miley walking along with her.  
"That would be really sweet of you," Miley mocked. "I don't like her," she added.  
"Well maybe she really isn't like that," Lilly said opening up the cafeteria. "Okay I really don't like her either," she said.  
What she saw was a group of guys and they were all crowding around the new girl.  
"You can sit here," Jake offered.  
"O my gosh, she even has Jake wrapped around her little finger," Miley said.   
"No thank you, I promised I would sit with him," Haylie said. She was still smiling   
"Then she turned him down," Lilly said both of them had their mouth opened in amazement.  
Oliver and the new girl sat down at a table, and started to talk.

"Hey dad, I need advice," Jackson said running in from school.  
"Sure son what is it?" Robby asked leaning forward in his chair.  
"There is this new girl at school, and I really like her but she has like fifty guys chasing after her already and today was her first day," Jackson explained.  
"Well have you tried talking to her?" Robby asked.  
"See this is what happened," Jackson said. "I was walking down the hallway and I looked up and saw her, she was just so gorgeous and sweet, that I accidentally tripped over my own feet," He explained.  
"That was smooth son," Robby chuckled taking a swig of his coke.  
"Well anyway I dropped all of my books and my folders and all my papers went everywhere then everyone started to laugh and I was completely embarrassed. But she stopped and helped me pick up my stuff," Jackson explained.  
"Well did you talk to her when she helped you pick up you stuff," Robby asked.  
"No I couldn't, because I got indegestion worse than Uncle Earl after aunt pearl's Thanksgiving Turkey," Jackson explained.  
"Well I can't blame you there, but did you at least say thank you," robby said standing up.  
"Yes I said thank you and then about fifty guys swarmed around her asking her if she needed to be walked to her next class and then she said goodbye and left," Jackson explained sadly.

"Well if you want my advice, do something nice for her the way she was nice to you," Robby said opening the fridge. "A girl likes to feel special," he added. 


	2. Jealousy, and trying to impress

"I hate that new girl!" Miley came in screaming. This was just a second later.

"How can you say that about her?" Jackson accused.

"What?" Miley asked confused.

"She is beautiful," Jackson said dreamily.

"Well how is this for a shocker she is coming over here in about an hour,"

Miley said.

"She is? what's her name?" Jackson asked.

"Her name is Haylie, and yes she is coming over here in an hour because

Oliver invited her to the pier with us," Miley said disgustingly. Jackson then

ran up the stairs. 

"Why do you hate this girl miles?" Robby asked. 

"Because she has been at our school for a day and she has fifty guys after

her including Jake," Miley explained.

"It's not her fault," Robby said. "Unless she is one of those girls who dresses

like they have a fever of a thousand degrees," he added.

"NO, it's not that, she is just so nice and smiley and every single guys is

falling for her," Miley said angrily. 

"Yeah including your brother," Robby chuckled.

"We're here," Oliver said coming in Miley's house.

"O hello," Robby said getting up. 

"Hi Mr. Stewart, this is Haylie," Oliver said introducing her. 

"Hi Mr. Stewart," Haylie smiled sweetly. 

"Well hello there Miley has told me all about you," Robby said equally as

Haylie did.

"Well Oliver invited me too the pier, but we had to stop here to get Miley,"

Haylie smiled.

"Well why don't you sit down and wait for Miley to get down here," Robby

said happily. 

"Thank you," Haylie smiled sweetly. 

"SO where did you move here from," Robby asked casually. 

"Tennessee," Haylie said with a hint of southern in her voice. 

"Sweet nibblets," Robby said. "That is where me, Miley, and Jackson

moved here from," He added. 

"That is so funny isn't it Miley," Haylie asked Miley when she saw Miley

coming down the stairs.

"Hysterical," Miley said sardonically. 

"What brings you all the way over here," Robby asked trying to cover up

how rude Miley was being. 

"My mother and Father got a divorce and my mom thought it was best for

me to get away from him," Haylie explained. 

There was an awkard silence, "That must have been horrible for you,"

Oliver said breaking the silence. 

"O, it's okay, I mean it was best for me to get away from him, he wasn't the

greatest father in the world," Haylie explained. 

Lilly and Miley were making gagging gestures behind Haylie back. 

"Well I hope you have fun in California," Robby said. 

"I hope I do too," Haylie said it like she really meant it. Lilly and Miley kept

fake throwing up. 

Suddenly there was a big noise and everyone looked where the noise was

and they saw Jackson on the bottom of the stairs. Haylie quickly got up and

helped him up. 

"this is so weird, you were the guy that tripped in the hallway this morning.

Maybe you should get that check out why you are tripping so much," Haylie

said sweetly.

"O, trust me the only thing wrong with him is teenage boy syndrome,"

Robby joked and everyone chuckled. 

"Are you okay?" Haylie asked Jackson sweetly. 

"Yes, I'm alright I only tripped on the last two stairs," Jackson said. 

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I promised Oliver I would go with him to

the pier, and I have to be back by eight," Haylie explained. 

"Then we better get a move-on," Oliver said getting up. 

"I don't think me and Lilly can go," Miley said quickly. 

"Why?" Oliver asked. 

"Because..." Lilly said slowly. "Because we haven't done our history project

yet," Lilly said more quickly.

"Man, you better get a move-on with that it's due tomorrow," Oliver said

clueless. 

"We sure will," Miley smiled. 

"Would you like me to help, I'm good with History," Haylie offered. 

"No we have to do it ourselves," Miley said. 

"Okay, well bye," Haylie smiled. "Thank you for inviting me into your

home," She added to Robby. 

"Your welcome," Robby said as Oliver closed the door. 


	3. Heartbroken?

"Thank you for letting me into your home," Miley mocked.

"I think someone has got a case of green envy," Robby and Jackson said. 

"We do not, we just don't like the fact that she has only been here for a day

and she already has Oliver wrapped around her finger, we care about Oliver

we don't want him to get hurt," Lilly said. 

"I don't think that girl can hurt a fly," Robby said. 

"Whatever," Miley and Lilly said stomping up the steps. "Are you having fun?" Oliver asked Haylie. 

"Yes, I am so glad that I got you as a friend," Haylie smiled. "I mean you

weren't like all the other guys that did everything in their power to get me to

notice them," Haylie smiled. 

"I am so glad I can help," Oliver said.

Over in the bushes, Lilly and Miley were hiding in the bushes. 

"She has him wrapped around her little finger," Lilly whispered. 

"Haylie do you think that maybe you would like to go out sometime?" Oliver

asked awkwardly. 

"I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong, I really like you, but isn't too early

to know if we can be more than just friends," Haylie said for the first time

Haylie stopped smiling. 

"Yeah your right," Oliver said sadly, looking down and picking at some

grass.

"I think any girl would be lucky to have you," Haylie said smiling. She then

kissed him on the cheek. "Can I still count on you to be my friends," She

added. 

"Just call me super guy friend," Oliver smiled chuckling a little. 

"You are just so funny," Haylie smiled. 

"O, it's seven thirty we better get you home," Oliver said looking at his

watch. 

"O my gosh, Haylie turned Oliver down and then she kissed him on the

cheek," Miley said, both Lilly and her were standing opened mouth as they

passed by.

"Oliver are you okay," Miley asked the next day.

"Yeah, I'm alright why wouldn't I be?" Oliver asked truly looking happy.

"No reason, so do you still like Haylie?" Miley asked trying not to act

suspicious. 

"Well I do like her as a friend," Oliver shrugged. "She said a few things that

got me thinking, I don't know anything about her, so how am I suspose to

think that we would be good as a couple?" he added.

"So you don't like her as more than a friend," Lilly asked.

"Nope not right now, but who knows what the future brings?" Oliver

shrugged. Then suddenly got suspicious. "Why are you asking me all these

questions, I mean, since when do you care about my love life?" he asked.

"No reason, it's not like we spied on you when you were out with Haylie or

anything," Lilly laughed. Miley then smacked her head in annoyance to her

best friend.

"You did what? You spied on me and Haylie why are you two so jealous?"

Oliver asked getting really mad.

"Haylie is hiding something I know she is," Miley told Oliver coming clean.

"Well just because she wants to be nice to people doesn't mean she has an

underlying cause for doing so," Oliver yelled. "She was teased at her other

school, so she tries not to put people down here because she knows how it

feels. And you would know that if you would get to know her," Oliver said

walking off. This made Lilly, and Miley feeling uncomfortable.

A/N: OOOO my first Author's note. So did you like it? I hope you did, I am going to put another chapter up right after this so it doesn't matter about what will come next. But I hoped you like it. It's really fun writing this stuff.


	4. What will happen next I don't want to no

Two weeks went by and a lot of people calmed down about Haylie being

there. 

"Dad, I need help," Jackson said running into the house after school. 

"What son I will always be there for you," Robby said standing up. 

"Haylie came up to me during school and started talking to me, and said that

I was so cute and how she loves the fact that I was working being vertically

challenged," Jackson smiled. 

"Most people wouldn't be so proud of that comment," Robby said. "Boys

these days," he added.

"But anyway, she started talking to me, and then I invited her to eat dinner

with us if that is okay with you of course," Jackson finished in a pleading

tone. 

"Of course that girl is allowed her any time any day," Robby said. "O

scratch that she is allowed here any day between ten o'clock in the morning

and eight o'clock at night," he said quickly. 

"Well if Haylie is coming over here, I am leaving," Miley said stubbornly. 

"Are you ever going to try and get to know this girl?" Robby asked. 

"Umm.. no..." Miley said. 

"She is really nice if you get to know her," Jackson said. 

"Her being nice is not the issue ,the fact that she has only been at this school

for two weeks and she has every guy wrapped around her finger, even Jake,"

Miley said holding up one finger. 

"Not her fault," Jackson said.

"No, girl is that nice to everyone," Miley said.

"I've told you this already, she was teased a lot at her old school, she tries to be nice to everyone, because she knows how it feels to be teased," Oliver said.

"Of course that's the story she wants you to hear," Miley said.

"Just leave if you don't want to talk about how great Haylie is," Jackson scoffed.

An hour later, Haylie came over, and Miley left without saying a word.

"Does Miley hate me or something?" Haylie asked Jackson, and her look told him that she wanted the truth.

"She dislikes you," Jackson managed to get out.

"Why I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Haylie asked seriously.

"No you didn't do anything, Miley can get jealous I geuss," Jackson said.

"O about me being all cheerful right?" Haylie asked. "How all the guys like me," she added.

"Basically," Jackson said, he hated seeing her really sad like this.

"But it's not my fault, I mean I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" Haylie asked.

"No, let's not talk about her, I think you are perfect just the way you are," Jackson smiled.

"Thank you," Haylie said her smile light back up her face.

"Miles, will come around," Jackson added.

They sat at the table and started eating some of Robby Ray's cooking.

"This is really good," Haylie smiled eating some of his cooking.

"Thank you, so how do you like Malibu high so far?" Robby asked.

"It's great, I mean I wish a lot of guys would like me as me, and not because I'm beautiful or whatever the reason is for them following me around everywhere," Haylie smiled. "They stopped after awhile, when they figured out I was going to go out with people who like me for how big my butt is, or whatever," she added.

"Well that's good I geuss," Robby said.

After awhile, it was eight o'clock, time flies when you are having fun.

"Well I geuss I should be going, will you walk me home Jackson," Haylie asked.

"Yeah of course, I will," Jackson said.

"So do you think Miley will come around eventually," Haylie asked. They were walking really slowly, they weren't in a big hurry.

"Eventually, if not you don't really need her as a friend do you?" Jackson said.

"Yeah I geuss, but I just don't like people being mad at me, I know I can't get everyone to like me but you know what I mean," Haylie said.

"Yeah, you feel like you did something seriously wrong right?" Jackson said.

"Exactly, Wow you are a good listener Jackson," Haylie smiled.

"Thanks, that's what a lot of people say," Jackson said proud of himself.

"Do you want to go out sometime, just me and you, I mean I like your dad and everything," Haylie said nervously. She has never asked a guy out before.

"O, yeah that would be great," Jackson smiled, glad that he didn't have to ask her. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Well there's the dance at school, will you be my date so people will stop asking me, and I can turn them down honestly when I say I have a date?" Haylie asked.

"I would love to," Jackson smiled.

"Thanks," Haylie said pecking a kiss on his cheek.


	5. attached at the hip

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Jackson asked Haylie at lunch.

"I don't know, I have this pretty white dress that might be good,

what do you think?" Haylie asked showing him a picture of a dress that looked similar.

"I like it," Jackson smiled.

It has been a week since their first date, and they were attached at the hip. Jackson would carry all of her books to class, and get her something to eat at lunch. Jackson was madly in love with her.

"I cannot believe this, what's going to happen when Haylie breaks his heart?" Miley rhetorically asked Oliver and Lilly.

"You know that she didn't break my heart right?" Oliver asked Mi"That's not the point!' Miley said.

"Miley you're scaring me," Oliver said looking at Miley's face of terror.

"What are we going to do about it?" Lilly asked.

"This is exactly what we are going to do," Miley said.

"Jackson can I talk to you for a minute?" Miley said as Jackson was getting ready for the dance.

"What's up? Well at least I am going to ask that question as long as you don't tell me my girlfriend is evil or something," Jackson said.

"No it's not that, I mean I geuss all I want to say is I am sorry," Miley said.

"Well that's okay Miles," Jackson said clearly surprised at her response.

"Just be careful okay," Miley said.

"I will," Jackson said going out the door.

"What was your change of heart Miles?" Robby asked hearing the conversation.

"Nothing, I mean he is my big brother," Miley smiled.

"I don't even want to know what that smile means," Robby said

leaving.

"So what kind of rumer do you think we can spread about her?" Miley asked Lilly. She didn't invite Oliver, because she knew that he would tell her what's going on.

"Maybe we can say that…" Lilly started but then stopped to think. No that wouldn't work," She then said. "Yes, O my gosh" Lilly said brilliantly.

"What tell me Lilly," Miley said smacking her to get ahold of herself.

"Have you seen the way her belly sticks out?" Lilly asked.

"No," Miley thought, and then she realized. "Am I thinking what you are thinking?" She then asked.

"Now how would I know that?" Lilly said stupidly. "O right," she then said.

A/N Don't you like the ending? I am really close to thinking up the end. There will be a chapter right after this so you don't have to wait okay. promise.


	6. The secret comes out

"Jackson O my god I need help," Haylie said one day coming in his house around five.

"What is it," Jackson asked really concerned.

"There's a rumer going around that I am pregnant," Haylie said.

"What that is completely ridiculous," Jackson said.

"I know that's what I said but now everybody is ignoring me," Haylie sobbed.

"I'll work this out okay, don't you worry," Jackson said.

"What's going on?" Miley asked coming into the picture.

"Somebody told everyone at school that I was pregnant," Haylie said.

"O my gosh that is aweful," Miiley said trying to show concern.

"That's what I said," Haylie sniffed.

"When I find out who did this I swear on my life that I will not be responsible for my actions," Jackson said.

"No Son, hold on what's going on here" Robby said entering the picture also.

"Somebody is slandering Haylie's good image, and bringing me into the picture," Jackson said.

"Somebody is slandering Haylie's good image, and bringing me into the picture," Jackson said.

"What are they saying?" Robby asked.

"They are saying that Haylie is pregnant," Jackson said.

Robby processed what was being said, then he looked at Miley's face. No she couldn't have anything to do with it, can she? I raised her better than that, didn't I?

He then looked from his daughter to his son. He was trying to comfort a girl who's world has come crashing down for more than the first

time in her life. (O how this girl has made him grow up, he doesn't know if he missed the old Jackson or not.) Miley knows how that feels, he didn't think Miley would inflict the pain unto Haylie.

"Well I don't know what to say, I mean as long as you guys know that you didn't do anything, than it really doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, Right?" Robby said.

"Yeah I geuss you are right, Mr. Stewart," Haylie said wiping her eyes dry. "Do you want to go on a walk Jackson?" She then asked.

"Yes, I would like that a lot," Jackson said, they both walked out of the house holding hands.

After they left, Robby studied his daughter looking for any signs of guilt. "Miley you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" He then asked.

"No, ppsft, no," Miley scoffed.

"I can tell when you are lying Miley," Robby said sternly.

"Me and Lilly, may have suggested it to two of the biggest blabber mouths and rumer starters in the whole school," Miley admmited then she scrunched, waiting for him to blow up.

"Miley Stewart, I cannot believe that you would stoop this low just because you are jealous," Robby said loudly.

"Well the other alternitive was that we were going to break into her house," Miley said trying to worsen the punishment.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better, you choice between being a slanderer and a burgular," Screamed Robby.

"Daddy, I don't know what is wrong with me I am sorry," Miley sadi looking at her toes in shame.

"Darling, it's not me you should be saying sorry to, I just hope you

do when Jackson is not around," Robby said. "I will give you a punishment after you come clean with Haylie.

"Yes, Daddy," Miley said shamefully. "I need to do that tomorrow, I am really busy with homework," She then said.

The next day

"O hi Haylie," Robby said noticing her coming up on the porch.

"Hi Mr. Stewart," Haylie said smiling.

"Has Miley spoke with you yet?" Robby asked.

"Yes, she told me everything, and I can't stay mad at her," Haylie said.

"Why not? She did ruin your reputation?" Robby said.

"I know it's just I don't know who to turn to I need advice," Haylie said.

"What's up come over here, and you can tell me anything," Robby said.

"It's just that, umm Miley's rumer wasn't completely false," Haylie said. She then saw Robby astonished face. "No it's not like that me and Jackson never did anything like that, it's before I moved here," Haylie explained.

"Everyone make mistakes, is my opinion, but what you do to accept the consequences of your actions, I what defines you," Robby explained.

"No it's not that either, I was raped and that's why my mother left Tennessee, because my father did nothing to stop it," Haylie cried into Robby's shoulders.

A/N hehe I don't think I am going to update like that. I love cliffhangers, but no just kidding I'll probably updated tomorrow. or maybe even tonight if I get time.


	7. The story behind the smile

Robby couldn't believe what he was hearing. This poor little girl, has been through hell and back, and now the whole school is judging her for something that wasn't her fault. The only reason why they know is because Miley spreaded the rumer. So all Robby can do was hug her until she wanted to talk more.

"I trusted him Mr. Stewart, I really did," Haylie sniffled.

"I know, it's sad that you would have to go through that," Is all that Robby could say.

"I know Jackson is different, but I can't even be alone with him without getting scared, and thinking, what if I can't really trust him," Haylie admitted crying her eyes out.

"I've known Jackson all of his life, and I don't think he would ever in a million years do anything like what you have been through," Robby assured her.

"Yeah, but I've known my father all of my life, and I didn't think he would ever do anything like that, even though I know that he didn't rape me,

he could have stopped him," Haylie said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say," Robby admitted.

"As long as you are listening that is all that matters really," Haylie said hugging Robby.

"I'll always be there, day or night, promise," Robby said.

"How am I going to tell Jackson," Haylie asked suddenly.

"I raised him better than to judge anyone, especially with a situation like this, and I am really sorry about what Miley did," Robby said.

"It's okay really it's just the whole school is going to judge me for something that wasn't my fault," Haylie said. "That's another reason we uprooted from Tennessee," she added.

"Well I know a few people that wouldn't judge you," Robby said. "Hopefully it's enough for you to stick around, because Jackson really likes you, you know that," he added.

"Yeah, I don't want to move again," Haylie sniffled.

"Haylie what's wrong," Jackson asked walking in on her crying.

He was just driving home from a peaceful day at work. He had his car keys in one hand, and was whistling. And he comes home to see his girlfriend crying on his dad's shoulders. Now it wasn't the fact that she was hugging his father that scared him, he's always there to help anyone in need. But the fact that she wasn't he bright and cheery self, is what made him worried.

A/N did you like it? I know it wasn't very informative, but I am going to put a chapter up right after it so there.


	8. Don't be so quick to judge

What? How could this happen?" Jackson asked. He couldn't believe that something like that could happen to a sweet girl like Haylie. Then everything made sense. Why she didn't want to be evil to people, cause she knows what it feels like. Not only is she getting made fun of at school, but she was also raped by someone she trusted.

"Well Jackson, I would rather not go into the detail please," Haylie said, Haylie told him that she was pregnant, and that she was raped.

"So you are giving it away for adoption?" Jackson asked.

"Yep, I hope I don't regret it ten years for now, but it's today I am worried about, you don't hate me do you?" Haylie asked.

"No, I couldn't hate you even if I tried," Jackson scoffed.

"That makes me really happy," Haylie said, and the curled up on the couch, and they feel asleep. Robby thought after all the strees Haylie has been through, that she let her sleep there for the night.

The next morning Miley came downstairs, "Daddy I am late for a Hannah Mon.." She stopped dead in her tracks, she noticed that Haylie, and Jackson were still on the couch from the night before.

"O, Miley be quiet they are sleeping," Robby said as he quietly made some breakfast.

"Why did you let her stay here with Jackson that is so unfair, you would never let a boy stay over would you?" Miley Whined

"Never in my life," Robby said sternly.

"Then why is she here, me and Jackson are no different," Miley said. "Well it's just that your rumor caused a lot of strees in her recently, and you never knew the fact that there WAS something bigger going on," Robby explained putting the emphasize on was.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, if she wants to tell you she can," Robby said.

"Where are you going," Jackson and Haylie asked sleepily. As they got up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"We are going to go have a big talk about equality in the home," Miley said icily.

"Well Miles, I am sorry but it's not my fault me and Haylie feel asleep," Jackson said seriously.

Yeah but that isn't the point," Miley said.

"Will you ever stop being so jealous I mean you got your way, no guys wants to look at me at school, not that I cared about that, but you want to know something else, you were right, I am pregnant," Haylie said her voice rising for the first time since she has been there. "But don't be so quick to judge, because of the fact that I was raped okay, are you happy, you know my big secret, so leave me alone," she screamed. "Come on Jackson let's go," she added.

They put on their shoes, and left.

"Daddy is that true?" Miley asked a minute later feeling bad.

"Yes, I called her mother, and it's true, her father let one of his friends rape her, and he didn't stop him at all," Robby announced softly.

"Wow I feel really bad," Miley said, truly meaning it. "Tell them I'm sick I don't feel like singing," She then announced a second later.

"Okay sweetie," Robby said letting her daughter go upstairs.

"Lilly," Miley asked on the phone when she went upstairs.

"Yeah Miley why do you sound so down, and don't you have a Hannah thing today," Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I did but today I woke up and found Haylie and Jackson sleeping on the couch," Miley explained.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Well me and dad had a fight and then Haylie and Jackson woke up, and she yelled and said that our rumor was actually true, she is pregnant," Miley announce somberly.

"O my gosh we were right," Lilly asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but Lils, it isn't like that, she was raped," Miley said.

"O my gosh I feel really bad," Lilly said.

"Tell me about it, now Jackson is probably mad at me too," Miley said.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Haylie asked at the beach.

"I don't know, I mean she could get a little jealous but I've never seen her like this," Jackson said.

"As long as I got you I don't need her," Haylie then said kissing Jackson long and hard.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, but I'm not sure how," Jackson said.

"What sit you can tell me anything I mean I did tell you like the biggest secret of my life," Haylie smiled.

"I love you," Jackson said truly meaning it.

"I love you too," Haylie said realizing it for the first time. O my gosh her first love.

A/N didn't you love more of the story, sometimes I amaze myself. hehe, I made a funny. No but seriously was it good? please review for me!


	9. Nobody's perfect

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Miley asked Haylie at Rico's.

"Like she wants to talk to you," Jackson said, he was working today.

"No I just wanted to say I am sorry," Miley said.

"You're just saying that because of the fact that your dad is making you," Haylie said sipping on her milkshake.

"No seriously, I feel really bad about everything, I didn't know that that had happened to you," Miley said genuinely.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have spread it around the whole school," Haylie said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me I wouldn't expect to forgive me, but I wanted you to hear it," Miley said then she turned on her heel and left.

"Haylie, I think she is really sorry," Jackson said.

"You think so," Haylie asked.

"Yeah I've known my sister all of her life, she is smart," Jackson said.

"Okay, I'll go and tell her I forgive her later," Haylie said. They just sat there and stared into each other's eyes.

Rico I don't want to work overtime, I'm going to a Hannah Montana concert," Jackson said, then him and Haylie left after a little argument.

"That was really nice of you to get off," Haylie smiled.

"That is okay, I mean it's not like anyone would want to come anyway, it's about to rain," Jackson said.

"Yeah I don't get it, why does he want to keep it open," Haylie asked.

"I don't get it either," Jackson said.

"So we are going to see Hannah Montana," Haylie asked.

"Yep, I know a person," Jackson explained, for the first time in his life, he didn't have to brag about it.

"I think Hannah is a cool person I mean, she has donated a lot of money hasn't she to charities," Haylie asked.

"Yep, and I hope you have fun tonight," Jackson smiled.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Hannah started the concert, and everyone erupted into a scream, as she appeared from behind the curtain. Halfway through the concert, Haylie felt sick. She didn't want to disappoint Jackson so she tried not to make it seem obvious. But then she felt really woozy, and then suddenly, she passed out.

"Haylie," Jackson said starting to feel scared. They were in front, row, and Miley/Hannah saw what happened.

"Stop the concert," Hannah said at her guitarist, and then everyone stopped.

"Call an ambulance," Jackson yelled.

A/N Cliff hanger hehe, I know I haven't updated in awhile but here you go. I'll update soon my annoying sister wants on so I can't right the next chapter, dang her! Well I will most likely have a chapter up on Sunday, have to go to a baby shower tomorrow yeah babies are cute!


	10. She is Hannah Montana

Miley was very concerned about what was going to happen to Haylie, so she postponed the show.

"Jackson what's wrong with Haylie," Miley asked rushing in the ER, she was still in her Hannah clothes, the only difference was that she didn't have her Hannah wig on.

"She went into labor," Jackson answered.

"What! She's having the baby," Miley asked.

"Yeah, Miley that's what going into labor means," Jackson said sarcastically.

"Jackson shut up," Miley shot back.

"Dad," Jackson said. "Is Haylie going to be okay," He asked, as Robby came through the Delivery room.

"The Baby was still born," Robby announced sadly.

"Dad, how could this happen," Jackson and Miley asked almost at the same time.

"There is a high chance that it was going to happen because of the fact that she's a teenager," Robby explained.

She is going to be so crushed," Jackson answered.

A few hours later, Haylie was out of the OR and she had her own room. Jackson didn't leave her side, as she slept.

Haylie woke up late in the morning the next day. Jackson fell asleep in the chair that he was sitting in.

"Hey sleepy head," Haylie said as Jackson was slowly waking.

"O hey Haylie," Jackson smiled glad that she was awake.

"Come lay down with me," Haylie said scooting over and Jackson went over and laid down.

"So did anyone tell you about what happened," Jackson asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Haylie said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jackson asked.

"It's just I feel really bad, cause maybe if I wanted to keep it, maybe She would have been born," Haylie sadly explained.

"It's not your fault, it was an act of god," Jackson tried to cheer her up.

"If god is so great, he shouldn't have made me pregnant in the first place," Haylie said icily.

"It will get better," Jackson said.

"How do you know Jackson," Haylie said.

"Because even though I haven't had to deal with the things that you have gone through, but my life wasn't wonderful," Jackson explained.

"What do you mean wasn't?" Haylie asked.

"Until you," Jackson smiled.

Haylie was speechless, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that this boy didn't have a good life before she came around. Then she realized her life is better. Even though they didn't share the same chromosomes, she had a father figure in her life. Mr. Stewart would be there for Haylie through anything. Now that Miley had come around, it was like she had a whole new family.

"I feel stupid," Haylie said finally.

"Why?" Jackson asked hoping that he didn't say anything that upset her.

"I didn't see how much I had," Haylie said. "I have you, I have my mom, Miley has came around, and your dad is way more of a father to me than my dad has ever been," Haylie said.

"See you have to look at the bright side of things," Jackson smiled.

"Thanks for making me do that," Haylie said kissing him.

A few hours late, Robby and Miley came over to visit. Jackson and Haylie accidentally feel asleep on the bed together. Robby went and asked a nurse for a blanket, and covered them up. They looked so peaceful together.

"Daddy she still hates me I don't want to upset her especially after what happened," Miley whispered.

"Haylie couldn't hate anyone," Robby whispered back.

"She hates me," Miley said.

"No she doesn't she just hasn't been able to tell you that she forgives you," Robby said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"She told me that she couldn't stay mad at you, and Jackson told me that she forgiven you when he came over to get the tickets for your concert," Robby explained.

Miley breathed a breath of relief, she was glad that she was forgiven, even though she didn't deserve it.

They sat there and pondered about what had happened over the last week. After a rumor that nearly destroyed her reputation, they found out that it was true, but there was more to it. Then They watched Jackson grow from an young adult to an adult by helping her get through everything, and standing by her. Robby then watched his daughter grow when she realized that she had made a mistake, and she had to admit it also.

After an hour of sitting, there, Jackson stirred and eventually woke up. And as a result Haylie did the same.

"Rise and shine," Robby said happily.

"Hi dad," Jackson said rubbing his eyes as he moved from the bed to the chair.

"Haylie your mom is trying to get off of work so she'll be here in an hour or so," Robby explained.

"I understand, have they told me when I can go home?" Haylie asked.

"You can go home tomorrow, as soon as they make sure there were no complications," Robby said.

"Okay," Haylie smiled, she was exhausted, but didn't want to show it.

"Hannah Montana fans are irate last night when a girl identified as Haylie Richardson, fainted and Hannah canceled the rest of her concert," The announcer on the TV said. "It was a sold out concert, and thousands of them were forced to go home early, because of one fan," The announcer explained. "We currently cannot find Hannah for a comment," He finished.

"What?" Miley said clearly mad at the situation.

"Well we definitely need to clear this up," Robby said.

"Daddy can we do it right now?" Miley asked.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" Haylie asked.

"I'm Hannah Montana," Miley told her.


	11. Hannah Fans and the unexpected

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah it's true," Jackson confirmed.

"Wow," is all Haylie could say.

"Yeah I know, I canceled the concert last night because I was worried about you," Miley confessed.

"O that was really sweet of you, even though you thought I was still mad at you," Haylie smiled, she couldn't believe that Miley would do that.

"Just don't tell anyone that okay," Miley said.

"Yeah I know," Haylie said like it was a no brainer.

The Next day, after Haylie was released and went back to her house, Miley went over to her house and put on a Hannah outfit.

Then, they brought over TV newscasters into Haylie's house.

"So Hannah why did you cancel half the concert last night?" one reporter asked.

"Well because, I never had anything like what happened at the concert last night ever happen," Hannah explained. "I was scared for my fan, Haylie right here," She said turning to Haylie.

"SO Haylie what did you think when you found Hannah Montana by your bedside," One of the reporters asked.

"I was psyched, there I was going to a concert with my boyfriend, and then the next I wake up not knowing what happened, and Hannah sitting there making sure I was okay," Haylie said just as they rehearsed.

"Well Hannah, what are you going to say to all your fans that are mad at you for not doing all of the concert?" The reporter asked.

"I am going to say I am sorry and here it is I am going to come back tomorrow, and play a full two hours for everyone that was there that night," Hannah explained.

The crowd outside erupted in cheers.

"That is a generous offer Hannah," The reporter said.

"It's the least I can do," Hannah smiled, and then the camera was turned off.

"So are me and Jackson going to come?" Haylie asked.

"Of course your boyfriend is allowed to come," Hannah said.

"Okay, see you Hannah," Haylie smiled as she left. She had to drive around in the limo for about two hours, to relieve suspicion.

Haylie then went over to see Jackson, as soon as people left.

"So are you up to going to the concert tonight?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe," Haylie said trying to smile but it was hard to do so.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"I just miss having a baby inside of me, it was a really great feeling, even when I knew where it came from," Haylie explained sadly.

"Yeah I know the whole women thing," Jackson said. "But Haylie, you got to accept that maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe there's a greater force going on here," Jackson said.

"I guess," Haylie smiled. Why does Miley think he's a stupid big brother? He is really smart when he wants to be.

"So maybe it just wasn't the time, but you'll be able to have a baby when you get married and it will be twice as amazing because you wanted to have it," Jackson said kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Haylie said.

"I love you more," Jackson smiled.

"Hey everyone are you ready to rock tonight!" Hannah yelled to her crowd. "Let's go," Hannah yelled starting up "Nobody's perfect" and starting to dance.

Haylie and Jackson stayed back stage. It was fun, and Haylie loved the chocolate fountain. Jackson just loved watching Haylie have fun, after all she didn't get to do that that often.

"Haylie I love you so much," Jackson said.

"I do too," Haylie smiled.

Jackson did something that was so unexpected that it had everyone in shock. He walked unto the Hannah stage, and when everyone stopped the concert, he asked Miley/Hannah if he could borrow the microphone.

"Haylie, I know we are young, but do you want to get married?" Jackson asked, after all he was eighteen, he can do whatever he wanted.

Haylie was so embarrassed, but she knew her answer as she walked unto the stage. She went over to Hannah/Miley and kissed Jackson. "Yes, I will totally marry you," Haylie answered.

"She said yes," Hannah smiled, she had to contain her disbelieve, after all she was still Hannah"What you are going to get married?" Miley asked during wardrobe change.

"Yes, it was so spontaneous," Jackson smiled.

"Jackson things like this require a lot of thought before you jump into them," Robby reasoned.

"Or it is the simplest thing in the world. Dad I love her so much, I don't ever want her to leave," Jackson explained.

"We'll talk about this later, Miley get back onstage," Robby told her.

"Jackson we need to talk about this," Robby said coming into his room.

"Dad I don't think there is anything to discuss, I love her, more than anything," Jackson said.

"Jackson, but you don't know if she's the one for you, you're not old enough you haven't seen the world," Robby said.

"Yes, I have seen the world, Dad, I see it in her eyes," Jackson said dreamily. But he still saw his dad wasn't going to drop it. "Dad, she's not seventeen yet, so if she changes her mind I'm not going to hold her to her promise," He explained.

"Okay Jackson, but what about after she turns eighteen?" Robby asked.

"We are going to be married," Jackson said dreamily.

"Okay I can't stop you, but please think this over," Robby said.

"Okay," Jackson smiled.

"What Jackson is going to get married?" Lilly asked astonished at the events.

"Yeah I can't believe, but I don't know whether or not to be happy or sad," Miley said.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "I am happy for her I seriously am," he added.

"But what if they get a divorce, Jackson will get so crushed and live in Hannah's basement for the rest of his life paying Child support," Miley exaggerated.

"I doubt that will happen I mean seriously," Lilly said. "The worse that could happen is that they realize the made a mistake and never get married in the first place," She explained. "Jackson really love her, and so does Haylie, if they break up it will be mutual," she ended.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

"I still don't like I really don't," Miley said.

"Well unfortunately it's not your problem, and you can't control it Miley you need to go with the flow," Lilly said.

"I guess I should talk to Haylie," Miley said sadly.

"O Miley I cannot believe that Jackson proposed to me," She said like a total girl in total bliss.

"Yeah it was so not seen," Miley smiled.

"I cannot wait until I am old enough to marry him," Haylie gushed.

"Do you think it's right, do you think Jackson is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Miley asked.

"Yeah and I am thinking that it's more and more right every single time everyone asks if it's true," Haylie said getting a little agitated.

"What do you mean," Miley asked.

"True love is when two people love each other, and no one sees why they are in love but the two, I love Jackson," Haylie said. "I don't expect you to understand," She said sadly walking past her.


	12. And they called it Puppy Love

"Daddy! We need to have a family meeting," Miley yelled when she came home from school.

"Sure, Jackson, family meeting," Robby yelled up the stairs.

"Miley did it!" He yelled when he came down the stairs.

"It's nothing like that son, just sit down," Robby said. "Now Miley what do you want to talk about," He asked.

"I want to know why Haylie and Jackson are getting married so young," Miley asked quickly just to get it over with.

"Miles, I don't expect you to understand, I mean it's something, at times that I don't understand," Jackson said simply.

"Well why, I just don't understand," Miley said.

"Miley maybe one day you will understand," Jackson said.

"But Dad you can't let him marry her, can you," Miley whined.

"No, I can't, because that's not how I raised you two," Robby said. "I've raised you kids to go out there and experience things for yourself, and these are one of those times Miles," He explained.

"But…" Miley stuttered but Jackson interrupted.

"I think I know what's going on," Jackson said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You're afraid that when I get married, which I will," Jackson started."That I won't be able to come to concerts and have time for you," he guessed.

"No, that is definitely not the situation," Miley scoffed, but then she thought. Why was she so jealous, again? Why does she not want happiness for him? Maybe it is because she was afraid to loose him as her big brother. Miley fell quiet, and Jackson took notice, because of the sad look on her face.

"Miles, I will never become to in love, or too busy, to have time for you," Jackson said.

"Really," Miley asked She was surprised.

"Yeah you're my little sister, even though I don't want to admit it, I do love you," Jackson smiled.

"O Jackson," Miley said jumping up and hugging him.

"Are we good?" Jackson asked after she was finished hugging him.

"Yes," Miley smiled.

"Jackson, can I talk to you," Haylie asked politely face almost in tears.

"Haylie what's wrong," Jackson asked feeling anger to whatever is causing her such distress.

"My mom wants me to stop seeing you," Haylie cried.

"What?" Jackson said not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah I showed her the ring and told her that me and you are getting married," Haylie explained.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Jackson asked seriously.

"It won't do any good when she makes up her mind on something there is no stopping her," Haylie explained, Jackson started wiping her tears away.

"So what are we going to do?" Jackson asked.

"I don't want to let you go, ever," Haylie said. "But I don't know what to do," She admitted.

"We'll think of something I promise," Jackson said truly meaning it. Then he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much," Haylie smiled.

"Robby Ray," A women knocked at the door in the early evenings of Monday.

"Yes, Ms. Richardson," Robby smiled happily.

"Can you believe that your son has proposed to my daughter?" She asked.

"Yes," Robby smiled.

"You cannot possibly condone what they are doing can you?" She asked astounded that he could be so happy at a situation like this.

"Well, not really, but I am not going to keep them from each other if they are what makes each other happy," Robby said.

"Your son better stay away from my daughter, I don't want her ruining her life," She simply said and then she left without another word.


	13. Id do anything, just 2fall asleep with u

"Haylie," Robby said answering the door. "Your mom says that you shouldn't be over here," He said.

"I know but, please don't tell her I am over here," Haylie pleaded.

"I can't Haylie your not my daughter," Robby explained.

"But I consider you my father, doesn't that count for something?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I can't Haylie please don't hate me for it," Robby explained.

"Okay," Haylie huffed and turned around and left.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Jackson snuck into Haylie's house.

"I'm glad you are here," Haylie smiled as she opened the window to let him in. Before he came in he gave her a huge kiss. He then gave her a big bag of chocolate that he bought for her.

"O, I love you so much," Haylie smiled seeing the chocolate.

"I know you do, and not because I have the chocolate," Jackson joked.

"Well, you would be correct in saying that," Haylie smiled. They laughed, but they couldn't laugh that loud, because they could wake up her mom.

"Well I can't believe our parents won't let us see each other," Jackson said.

"I know, it's more my mom than your dad," Haylie argued.

"Yeah but he could be cool," Jackson said. "And ignore you being there," he said.

"I know but I don't blame him," Haylie said.

They sat on the couch in her room. Jackson loved to hear the sound of her breath on his chest. It was such an amazing feeling, and to think they would have to meet in secret until Haylie turned eighteen, and then they could finally get married.

They accidentally fell asleep, and Haylie's mom came and got her in the morning.

"Haylie Ann Richardson!" She yelled when she saw Jackson.

"O crap!" Haylie yelled realizing what was going on.

"Robby Ray, this was at my house," Haylie's mom said when Robby answered the door. She had Jackson by the ear.

"I am so sorry," Robby said trying to hide the smile.

"He needs to stay away from my daughter," She told him.

"Yes I will do that" Robby said.

Haylie and her mother left, with her still yelling at her.

"Dad are you going to yell at me?" Jackson asked.

"No I am not son, her mother needs yelled at but I am not the one to do that," Robby explained. "But you didn't do anything did you?" He had to ask.

"No dad I didn't I just wanted to see her," Jackson explained.

"I know you did son," Robby said.

"How am I going to go on for a year without seeing her?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know what advice I can give you son, I'm sorry but I don't," Robby said. "But it's not my place to say that Haylie is allowed over here, when her mother says that she couldn't," he added.

"But dad," Jackson said.

"It's like someone telling Miley that she couldn't sing, when I tell her that she could," Robby explained.

"But I can't live without her, and if you won't let me see her," Jackson threatened not letting himself finish his sentence.

He ran up the stairs, and thought it over in his head. Maybe him and her can run away together. But he didn't have a lot of money. The only person who made any real money is Miley, and that was all supervised by his father. As much as he hated to admit, his father does have a point, and he couldn't blame him.

"Miley can I come in for a minute?" Jackson asked after Miley came home from school.

"Sure Jackson," Miley said wondering why he asked before he came on in. "What's up?" She asked after he sat in her bean bag chair.

"Can I have some money?" Jackson asked.

"How much?" Miley asked.

"I want to run away with Haylie," Jackson explained. "So as much as you can spare," He added.

"I don't have a lot, dad watches over the bank, and you know Jacksonthat you can get in trouble for kidnapping her?" Miley asked.

"I know, but it doesn't matter, because I'll ask Haylie to emancipate herself," Jackson explained. "Her mom can't stop us," he added.

"Jackson, why do you want to do this?" Miley asked.

"Because I love her, and I'd do anything for her Miles," Jackson said. "Can you help me or not?" He asked.

"I can give you a little bit of money," Miley said, standing up.

A/N Isn't it sweet that He's running away for love? Sometimes I amaze myself in my writing abilities. lol R&R please, I am almost done, and I am going to have a sequel, yeah sequels!


	14. Runaway

_Two weeks later…_

"So is everything in order," Miley asked Jackson

"Yeah we'll be leaving tonight, now that school is done with and everything," Jackson explained.

"I'm going to miss you," Miley said genuinely.

"Me too, but I have to do it Miles," Jackson explained. "Sorry you have to take the wrath of Dad after he discovers that we are gone," he added.

"I can take it," Miley said. "After all we know that I am the favorite," She joked.

"Miles, hopefully Dad won't be mad at me for too long, and we can come back for Thanksgiving," Jackson said.

"Can't wait," Miley explained.

It was four in the morning, and Jackson took the breaks off his car and coasted it down the street, so Robby wouldn't hear the engine start up. Then about ten minutes later Haylie met up with him. They were off into the night.

"Robby Ray Stewart I know my daughter is in there," Haylie's mother yelled.

"O hello Ms. Richardson but Haylie isn't here," Robby said trying to be polite.

"Haylie left this note saying that you can never keep her away from Jackson, says that she would do anything to see him, and that they ran off together," She explained showing him the note.

"Jackson!" Robby yelled. When there was no answer, Robby went upstairs, to find an empty room. His bed was made, and his room was clean, right then Robby knew something was wrong. On his bed lay a note.

_Dad,_

_I know when you read this you are going to be really mad. But, I told you that nothing and I repeat nothing, will keep me away from Haylie. Don't worry about me and the whole transporting a minor and stuff, we secretly got Haylie to emancipate herself a week ago, so she's legally an adult. Yell at me when I come back, but know I believe I am doing it for the right reasons, and that is that I love her, and always will. It isn't puppy love, or whatever they call it, it's real like you and mom. So please don't be mad at me, or Miles. _

_Love,_

_Jackson _

"Well they ran off with each other it looks like," Robby told Haylie's Mom. "Miles get down here," he said.

"What Daddy," Miley said trying to seem innocent, she has been practicing what she was going to say forever.

"Your brother has ran off, do you know anything about it," Robby asked sternly.

"No Dad I don't," Miley said convincingly, and Robby seemed to believe. She then took the paper and read Jackson's note even though she helped write it for him. "O that is so sweet they ran off for love," she added.

"There is nothing sweet about it, your son kidnapped my daughter, I am calling the police," Haylie's mom said. "I don't want her ruining her life," she added.

"Did you ever think that maybe she isn't ruining her life," Miley asked suddenly. Robby gave her a look to stop, but she ignored it. "My brother has his problems, but really he is a sweet boy and anyone would be lucky to have him," She yelled. "Your daughter loves him with all her heart, and so does Jackson," She explained. "If you give him a chance you would get to love him also," she finished.

"I don't know who you think you are little missy, but you have no place telling me how to raise my child," Ms. Richardson started, but Robby cut in.

"I don't know who YOU think you are yelling at MY daughter like that," Robby interjected. "I don't interfere with how you raise your daughter, so don't start with mine," He said. "But if you are going to yell, you need to get out of my house," Robby finished pointing to the door, and she left.

"Dad that was awesome," Miley smiled.

"Miley, you are grounded for yelling at her," Robby said. Miley opened her mouth to protest but Robby held up his hand. "I should ground you for lying to me also, but I don't blame Jackson," He said.

"How did you know?" Miley asked, she was astonished, she did put up a good show.

"Well besides the three thousand dollar deposit on the Hannah account," Robby said. "I kind of suspected it," he said.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Miley said. "I was just trying to help him, he really loves Haylie," She explained. They both went over and sat on the couch.

"I know," Robby said. He was really agitate, not at his kids, at himself.

Then Miley's Cell rang it was Jackson.

"Did everyone find out yet?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah they did," Miley said mouthing it's Jackson to her dad.

"Let me talk to him," Robby simply said.

"Jackson, dad wants to talk to you," Miley warned.

"Jackson Rod Stewart," Robby said.

"Dad I am so sorry but I told you nothing is going to keep me away from her nothing," Jackson started before Robby can get out anymore.

"I know son, I knew you were going to run away a week ago," Robby explained.

"And you didn't stop me?" Jackson asked stunned.

"I couldn't because, I did the same thing when I was your age," Robby explained.

"With mom?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah with your mother, her parents didn't want us together," Robby explained. "So we snuck out and we left and we went on a tank of gas, and we ended up in Tennessee," He said.

"Dad then, you must realize how much I love Haylie," Jackson said.

"Yeah I do, be home soon okay," Robby said hanging up the phone.

That was that. There was nothing anyone can do, Ms. Richardson tried filing a police report, but since Haylie was emancipated there was nothing they could do.

Jackson decided to drive on a tank of gas. Whenever they stopped is where they would live. They stopped in a quiet little town of Morganville, in Colorado.


End file.
